


Bound to Break

by Spacecadet72



Series: Say That It's Possible [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Prince Phillip is looking forward to spending time with Anne after a long meeting, but she has bad news.





	Bound to Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr. 
> 
> This turned out way sadder than I intended, but hopefully it's...enjoyable?

Phillip walked into the castle garden, his footsteps and his heart light as he walked to a particularly hidden grove of trees. He had just finished an incredibly dull and incredibly long meeting with his advisers and he felt his energy increase with the sun on his skin. He treasured these moments where he could take a break from his duties and be just Phillip, not tied to the crown but just a man. 

These moments were even more cherished because of who he knew was waiting for him. 

“Anne?” he asked as he stepped into the small area sheltered by fruit trees. She turned at his voice, a small smile on her lips. His own wide smile faltered when he realized it didn't reach her eyes. 

“What's wrong?” he asked walking to her and resting a hand on her arm. 

She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. 

“Anne?” Phillip asked, suddenly feeling very nervous about what she was going to say. 

“Phillip,” she said, her eyes darting around looking at anything but him. Finally, she stopped, took a deep breath and looked at him. 

“We can't do this anymore,” she said and Phillip felt like a strong foundation had just crumbled beneath him. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“It can't work, Phillip. You're a prince and I'm…” she trailed off as she gestured to the servants uniform and the color of her skin that people from his world would never accept. 

“I don't care about that,” Phillip said trying to get her to see how much that didn't matter. 

“But the world does and even you can't change the world.”

“Do you love me?” Phillip asked, feeling desperate.

“You know I do, but it's not enough,” Anne said and the tears fell from her eyes now and Phillip felt his heart break. 

“I'm sorry, Phillip,” she whispered, her voice rough as she walked away leaving him standing all alone.


End file.
